The New Guardian
by Angelchan2012
Summary: The MiM decided that a new spirit of a season was needed. Perhaps she had the strength needed to be a guardian? When she meets Jack and everyone how will she react? Will there be magic between the two? Pitch decides this is the perfect time to fight back once again. Join Autumn in her quest to find the answers to her questions and to find her love of the winter sprite.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I finally saw the movie and decided to make a story about it! Yes bunnies, this is a new story! I want to know what you boys and girls think about it :) Please read and review! I don't own anything! I'm poor :3

* * *

Soft brown eyes fluttered open and a girl of about 5"4' stood, her dark brown hair swaying in the autumn breeze. She looked around and saw that she was in a forest. While gazing at the area, she noticed a tree with a noose, hanging from one of its branches. _Whoa…what happened here? _She thought, _someone must have been pretty upset to do something like that._ She looked down at herself and noticed that her dress was covered with leaves of different colors. Taking a seat underneath the tree, she watched in awe how the leaves changed from a vibrant green to shades of yellow, orange, red and purple. Brown eyes widened in amazement, "Whoa…did-did I do that?" she stammered.

"Yes you did, my child," a deep, powerful voice answered. She turned to look around and, seeing no on there, she turned her gaze towards the sky, "The moon?" she whispered, "Where am I? What…what happened to me? Who am I?" "Your name is Autumn, my daughter," the deep voice-the moon, answered, "I've chosen you to be a new spirit." "That doesn't exactly give me a definite answer," she replied, a pout on her face. "All your questions will be answered soon enough," the Moon replied, falling silent shortly after.

Autumn gazed at the moon a little longer before nodding slowly and standing, deciding to walk through the small forest, reaching out to the trees and giggling as the area changed. Leaves fell and a cool, gentle breeze followed her. She soon picked up speed and jumped into the trees, landing on a branch and jumping from tree branch to tree branch. "This is so cool!" she laughed, before entering a small town.

A sense of sadness seemed to flow throughout the town, and Autumn felt as though a great loss had happened. She walked through the deserted streets and caught a glimpse of pictures of a missing girl. "Oh…how sad," she whispered, before she felt a stronger, colder wind blow by. She held herself as the cold hit, shivering, saying "Holy cow, what was that?" As the wind slowed to a stop, she felt as though someone was watching her. She kept her guard up and looked around, finding no one, she continued through the town.

As she wandered by the houses and stores, she saw a strange figure move. Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed it. Soon she was in a closed off alley and the shadow nowhere to be found. "Huh? But I thought…" she started, looking everywhere. Finding nothing, she sighed and turned to leave, only to come face to chest with a man whose hair was as white as the clouds and eyes a pale blue. He had a smirk across his face, the hood of his blue hoodie down, showing his snow white skin.

"Well well…what do we have here?" the male laughed, looking at Autumn as though she were a small child. She looked at him and said, "The name's Autumn, and you are?" The pale skinned male's smile faltered and became more serious as he said, "Wait, you're name's Autumn? So this is who North and everyone was trying to tell me!" "Who? And what exactly was it they were telling you?" Autumn asked, her curiosity peeked, "And besides, you didn't even tell me your name." The boy stopped his babbling and looked at her, his smirk returning, "The name's Jack Frost, and as for your other questions, it might just be best to take you to North and get the answers."

She seemed wary about that. "Talking with new people isn't exactly my strong suit," she said, a scowl on her face. "Well you and I are talking just fine right?" Jack replied, smirking at her loss for words. "Well yeah but-" she started, before Jack grabbed her wrist and said, "No buts! C'mon!"

A cold wind carried them off to the North Pole, where Autumn would hopefully get some answers to her questions.

* * *

Jack was just about to fly over the small town of Burgess, until he heard the giggling voice of a girl. _Who could be up this late?_ He thought, following the voice through the forest and finding a petite woman about 18 years or so in appearance. _She can't be older than 200 years,_ Jack thought, grinning at the idea of a new spirit, _I wonder who she is…_ He followed her for a short while before deciding to make an appearance. After growing bored of her wandering, he flew past her and hid in the darkness of an old building. She caught sight of him and followed after, causing him to run and try to catch her in an alley.

When she had turned to leave, he noticed how beautiful she was, her chocolate brown hair falling past her shoulders, her skin slightly darker than his. He could feel the cold wind that followed her and felt his wind slightly mix with hers. _Huh…what a strange feeling…_he thought, it was strangely pleasant. He had never felt something like this before and when they talked, her voice was so sweet, but also held a fiery passion at the same time. _I gotta show her to everyone else_, Jack thought, grabbing her wrist and flying off to meet the other Guardians.

Neither of them noticed the glowing eyes watching them from the shadows…

* * *

**A/N **Okay, so that was the first chapter of **The New Guardian**, hope you bunnies enjoyed it! I found it fun to write! Let me know if you want more in reviews and tell me what story you think I should update next! I have been very busy with college but am trying to find time to write :) See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Here's the newest chapter of The New Guardian! I hope you guys like it! :3

* * *

On their way to the North Pole, Autumn couldn't help but notice how carefree and happy Jack looked. He did have a rather good looking face, and his attitude was very optimistic. When she caught herself starting, she blushed and looked away. Her view was breathtaking, there was so much to see, towns and forests passing by so quickly. When they arrived at the Pole, Jack noticed Autumn shivering slightly. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, trying to get them inside quickly. She nodded and ran with him to get inside the workshop.

Once they stepped inside, they heard the booming voice of North, "Where is Frost! I need to talk to that child!" Autumn looked over at Jack and they both giggled, walking behind the Yuletide spirit before Jack said, "You wanted to see me North?" Said male jumped and turned, just about to yell at the smaller male before he noticed Autumn. His eyes widened and he looked at Jack and said, "You found her? How?" The pale male looked at her and answered the question with, "I just followed the trail of leaves." She smiled and looked at North, "Is there something wrong?"

The elder looked down at her for a moment before smiling and saying, "No my child, but you do need to know something," "What do I need to know?" she asked, the two males looking at each other. They both smiled and North said, "My dear, you were chosen to become a new Guardian!" She looked at them as though she was bored, "Uh…thanks but no thanks." They looked at her with confusion, Jack saying, "Why not?" She looked at him and said, "Because…what is there to believe in during fall? No one's ever heard of me. I'm fine with that but being a Guardian? Not for me, sorry." By the time she finished saying her sentence, Tooth and Sandy had flown in, Bunnymund walking in as well. They all looked at her as though she didn't belong, well Bunnymund did, Tooth and Sandy just shrugged at each other.

"Why not give it a shot, sweetie?" Tooth asked, her sprites zooming back and forth from her never end job. Sandy nodded and made a light bulb shape with his sand. She looked at everyone and sighed, "Look, I'm honored, really, but I just don't think this is for me. Besides, I don't fight. I'm not a fighter." Jack looked at her and said, "You say that now, but when the time comes you will have to fight." She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry. I won't do it. Good bye," with that leaves swirled around her, making a cocoon before dying out, Autumn no longer there. Jack looked at the pile of leaves, thinking, _that was so cool….but she won't be safe out there on her own…_

North looked at everyone and said, "She will change her mind. Do not worry comrades, instead of forcing her; we shall simply watch over her…when we can." Tooth and Sandy nodded, Jack thinking for a moment. "Wait…" he said, gaining everyone's attention, "What if; instead of all of us watching her, I do it? I mean she seems more comfortable around me, so it would only make sense right?" The remaining Guardians looked at each other, Bunnymund stepping forward, "What if she tries to lose ya mate? Besides, why should any of us have to look after her? She doesn't even want to be a part of this!" Jack glared at the rabbit, "I said the same things remember? And look where I am now! Besides, if we don't protect her-" "Pitch will use her for his own gain." North concluded, getting shocked faces from everyone, save Jack.

"What? How would he use her?" Tooth asked, worry on her face. Sandy making a question mark over his head, and Bunnymund saying, "There's no way he could use her. She doesn't have any other powers besides a little wind and making leaves change color!" Jack and North looked at the bunny, serious expressions on their faces. "She does harbor darker powers than you know Bunnymund…Man in Moon said so," North said, gesturing towards their leader. The rabbit looked at the moon and nodded then looked at Jack and said, "Look after her, mate. She'll need someone she can relate to." The pale man nodded and, staff in hand, took off after her.

_Autumn, please be careful. Pitch is not someone to mess around with._

* * *

Autumn had flown back to Burgess and decided to walk through the town. She knew she couldn't be seen, and she was alright with that. It was something she was accustomed to. _I'm sure even in my human life I was a loner…Tooth had shown me my past. And most of it was pretty pathetic…_ She looked up at the sky and thought about her meeting with Tooth

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Autumn, perhaps you could join me for a moment?" Tooth asked, floating up in the air. "Uh, sure," Autumn answered, following the fairy as they flew. When they arrived at her castle, Tooth flew up and grabbed a golden tube, with the picture of a girl's face on the side. "Hey, that looks like…me" the brunette said, taking hold of the tube. She looked at the tube, then at Tooth, "But how?" The fairy smiled softly and said, "These teeth are yours….from your human life…" Autumn's eyes widened, "Really?" The green fairy nodded and said, "Here, look for yourself," before taking Autumn's hand and placing it on the tube._

_It glowed brightly before memories of a girl with the same physic and details as Autumn was seen sitting underneath a tree. "Witch!" she heard coming nearby, "Oh no," she gasped, standing up and running away. The footsteps neared her and she ran faster, trying to escape the people chasing her. She ran until she hit a wall of muscle, looking up and shaking as she saw the leader of the village. "Well look at what I found," he laughed, his grin menacing and scary. "I didn't do anything," she whispered, "I'm innocent!" He laughed and said, "All witches say that, but they lie." He then grabbed her and held her down, tying her up and throwing her onto his shoulder. She began screaming and earned a scrap of cloth in her mouth, gagging her. She cried and continued trying to yell for help, squirming to escape. He shook her roughly and brought her back to the village, where a stake and wood were erected in the center of the town._

_She gazed in fear, eyes wide, and renewed her struggle. She spat the gag out and yelled, "I'm innocent! I've done nothing wrong! Why are you people doing this?" Some of the few friends she had looked in shame, for they were the ones who sold her out. Whispers were heard, "I thought she wasn't a witch," some voices said, "Me too, but her friends, said she was practicing some sort of weird ritual…" "She's a witch!" Soon the word witch was chanted, and looks of hatred and anger were thrown at her. _

_Autumn was placed at the stake and bound to it, while the town pastor walked up to her and said, "My child, for the crimes you are being accused of, is there any last words you wish to say?" She looked at him, then to the crowd and, with tears falling down her face, she said, "Have you no mercy? This is my home, why have you all accused me of something I'm not? I thought my friends would at least help me, no I see I have none…I hope I do not see any of you in the next life!"_

_The crowd fell silent and something akin to sorrow, or grief flew across each of their faces. Soon, the town leader stepped forward, a torch in hand. "We certainly hope to never see you in the next life too, witch." She growled at him and spat in his face, "May you burn in hell for the sins you have committed, bastard." He wiped his face off and slapped her across the face, the smirked and said, "Then I guess I shall see you in the afterlife," before tossing the torch onto the pile of wood. The entire town gazed solemnly at the dying woman, before breaking away to their individual homes. _

_Autumn gasped and looked at the tube in shock, before giving it back to the Tooth Fairy. "So…so I really was all alone…even in the end…" she said quietly, before looking at Tooth and nodding, "Thank you…I better be going…" Tooth looked at her and was going to say something, but then leaves surrounded Autumn once more and then she was gone._

_Tooth looked at the smile amount of leaves and sighed, "I'm so sorry Autumn…no one deserves to die like that…no one…"_

* * *

_**~Back to the current time~**_

She sighed and was about to fly off when she heard a trashcan fall over. Turning around she saw a dark shadow moving away, _huh? But…it's not nighttime yet but…Sandy doesn't do shadows…is that….?_ She walked towards where she saw the shadow and looked around. Finding nothing the brunette turned to leave and came face to chest-_why am I so short?_-with a tall dark figure. "So," a sickeningly charming voice purred, "you must be the new spirit…how cute." "Don't patronize me," Autumn scowled, "Now move." She looked up, and saw a 6' tall male with jet black hair and glowing golden eyes, he wore a long black coat, with a midnight black shirt and onyx colored pants with matching shoes. He smirked and said, "Sure thing. Why not come along with me and we can talk?"

Every alarm in her body was going off, telling her to get away from this man. "Thanks for the offer, but no. I've got to get going," she answered, walking around the male. "And why not? Just so you can run off all alone," he replied, emphasizing the word 'alone', smiling when she stopped. "What do you want?" Autumn answered, keeping her back towards the man. "Oh where are my manners, the name's Pitch. Pitch Black. And you dear?" he said, smirk never leaving his face. "Autumn," was the short reply he got. "Well, Autumn…won't you join me for a little chat? Over tea perhaps?" Pitch offered, trying to be as friendly as possible. The girl seemed to think about it for a moment before a loud voice cut in,

"Autumn!"

* * *

**A/N **Yes, a cliffy, but you guys love me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _**The New Guardian**_ and will continue reading it! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you love reading it! Now you gotta wait for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I would hope more people read this story but so far it seems my bunnies want more Grimm/Ichi sort of fanfics, hehe! Well, for those of you who are enjoying this story, here's the newest chapter!

* * *

"_Well, Autumn…won't you join me for a little chat? Over tea perhaps?" Pitch offered, trying to be as friendly as possible. The girl seemed to think about it for a moment before a loud voice cut in,_

"_Autumn!"_

* * *

"Autumn!" Jack shouted, landing between the two, glaring at Pitch. The girl looked surprised and said, "Jack! What are you doing here?" Pitch looked like a mixture of bored and angry; his eyelids lowered slightly, a growl slipping past his lips. "Well if it isn't Jack Frost," he said, "to what do we owe this pleasure?" "Quit playing nice Pitch," the pale man snarled, "You won't lay a finger on her!" Pitch stood straight and smiled, "And why do you say that? I simply wanted to meet this new spirit and instead you blast your way here and start yelling." Jack stood up from his crouched position and looked at Autumn, "He didn't do anything did he?" She shook her head, and said, "Jack, what are you doing? I told you and the others I don't want to join you." He looked down and nodded, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all." She nodded and said, "Look, just leave me alone okay?" Leaves flew past them and she was gone.

When the winter spirit looked around, both of them were gone. He sighed and thought _she needs someone for sure…someone to understand her…I had that same look too…_

* * *

Autumn flew to the small lake in the forest where she woke up all those years ago. She looked at the lake and then towards the moon. She gazed at it for a moment, "What am I here for? There's got to be a reason you wanted to bring me back…please talk to me…" she asked, a single tear cascading down her face. When it hit the ground, it turned a leaf black, as though it were just a shadow. The girl looked down at it in wonder, "Did-did I do that?" she asked, picking up the leaf, and feeling the disturbing chill coming from it. _"Yes you did my child," _the Moon answered, _"You are more gifted than you think Autumn…just be careful…only you can control your life…" _She nodded then said, "What about why I was put here? Will you answer that?" Getting no response she sighed and looked at the leaf, _stupid leaf_, she thought, before it turned into a black flower. "Cool," she whispered, thinking of something else and watched as the flower turned into a heart shaped item.

_I shouldn't have said that to Jack...he was only looking out for me...I'm just so used to being alone.. _she sighed, watching the heart crack and break apart, before changing into another shape. Jack made the darkness in her go away, he made her feel happy. _I should talk to him..._

Watching as her darkness changed shape; it made her think of her past life. _I used to do stuff like this…it's nice…_ She smiled a little and made the darkness fly, a beautiful black butterfly fluttering with leaves circling it. Soon she created a few more dark butterflies, and ran through the trees, she even jumped over the lake, causing a few leaves to fall in.

* * *

Jack followed her quietly, making sure not to scare her or anger her. His eyes widened when he saw the dark powers she possessed. _That looks like one of Pitch's abilities! How does she know how to do that? _Autumn went deeper into the forest and saw a hole in the ground, and with her curiosity setting in, she sent a butterfly down to investigate. _Oh no…please don't go in there, _Jack begged, hoping the girl wouldn't follow. He was disappointed to see her jump down the hole eagerly. _Crap…I've got to tell North and the others! _He flew back to the Pole as quickly as he could, unaware of the spirit coming back out of the hole.

_I thought he'd never stop following me!_ The brunette sighed, glad to have the winter spirit off her back. She couldn't help but feel bad when she noticed how worried he seemed. "Maybe I should go back and talk to him," she said to herself, "It wasn't right to just run away from him." Just as she floated up into the air, a shadow wrapped around her ankle and dragged her back, her screams echoing loudly.

* * *

"North! Tooth! Sandy! Bunnymund!" Jack yelled, getting the other Guardians' attention. They all stopped what they were doing when they saw how worried Jack was. "What's wrong Jack?" Tooth asked, flying towards him. "It's Autumn, she's…she's…" he stuttered, his thoughts racing. "She's what mate? What happened?" Bunnymund replied, fear growing in his belly. "She's gone to him…to Pitch," the winter spirit said, sadness written all over him. Gasps resonated in the room, before North cleared his voice, gaining their attention and saying, "Well, then we save her…otherwise we will have to fight her." Three of the Guardians nodded, Jack saying, "I can't fight her."

"Mate, we might have to, you know-" Bunnymund started, "I'm aware that it's a possibility! But even if it comes to that, I will not fight her," Jack said, his eyes determined. North nodded at Jack and said, "You will not fight her, but perhaps help her when she needs it." The smaller male nodded and said, "We need to go get her."

* * *

The shadow dragged her down the hole and delivered her straight to Pitch. His smile was evil and conniving. "Welcome to my humble home," he said, his voice sickeningly sweet. The shadow let go of Autumn and she stood, saying, "What the heck? I didn't ask to be dragged here!" He merely smirked and said, "I thought we could finish our little chat from earlier, that's all." The brunette kept her guard up, but nodded, "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" He looked her over and said, "Why don't you join me? Together we can be more powerful than any other spirit or Guardian!" She shook her head, "I don't do that kind of thing, no." His smile vanished, and soon he had a sneer on his face, "You'd rather be alone with no one with you, is that it?" She flinched at his words, "No! I just don't want to scare people or hurt them." He laughed at her response, "My dear, don't you see? Your powers are meant for ruling people! You could be known by everyone!" She glared at him and said, "Look, I already gave you my answer! I'm not going to join you!" She turned and was on her way out when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You've made a grave mistake," he said eerily, allowing his shadows to consume her. Her eyes widened before turning completely black, her body falling to the ground as though it were a doll. He laughed and looked at the toy before him, saying, "Awaken, my pet." When Autumn's eyes opened, the sclera was midnight black, and her pupils a blood red color. She stood before the raven, silent, and awaiting orders. "Perfect," he purred, watching as her darkness created soldiers and demons. His Nightmares joining the ranks of darkness as well, he laughed and said, "We will defeat the Guardians this time…they shall not win. Right my pet?" Autumn nodded and said in a watery voice, "Yes, master."

His shadow wrapped around the brunette and himself, and carried them throughout the world, wreaking havoc and nightmares wherever they went.

* * *

**A/N **What will Jack and the Guardians do! Will they be able to save Autumn? Will she be able to turn back to normal? All these questions might be answered in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **I do apologize for the lateness in updating this story! Haven't been feeling like myself lately, but I won't let that stop me! Here's the newest chapter of **The New Guardian**!

* * *

**_~Recap!~_**

_His shadow wrapped around the brunette and himself, and carried them throughout the world, wreaking havoc and nightmares wherever they went._

* * *

The five Guardians looked at the globe in worry, lights flickering everywhere, more specifically, over the town of Burgess. The lights went out, like a dying candle flame, and slowly encroached around Burgess. Jack was the first to jump up and fly to the town, the others gathering in the sled to follow behind. _Please let her be okay,_ the silver haired male thought, _Please don't let Pitch hurt her. _He flew into the little town and saw shadows everywhere. Many were scary and demonic; others were the nightmares that Pitch had used before. "Where did these new ones come from?" the pale man wondered, following them quietly. When he followed them, he found a giant shadow fortress in the forest, one throne chair centered in front. He hid behind a tree to keep from being spotted, and peeked to see who was in control of the shadows.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw who was at the throne. Pitch sat there, with Autumn standing by him, several shadow soldiers standing guard. The others in the sleigh landed quietly on the roof of the fortress, silently climbing down. Sandy was able to gain control of some of the shadows with his touch, while North, Bunnymund and Tooth took out others silently. He tried to get closer, but jumping from tree to tree was difficult with those creatures nearby. He flew to the others as carefully as possible and when he reached them, he said, "I don't know what's happened, but that's not the Autumn I know." Tooth looked at her, then at everyone else and said, "That's her, but…she seems different…" Bunnymund and Sandy looked over to her and then towards North, "I don't like the feeling I'm getting from her mate, she looks scary." Sandy nodded and made cat eyes from his sand. When North gazed at her, he turned back towards the others as quickly as possible. "That is her, physically…but her mind is not at home. She is being controlled by Pitch," he said, pointing out to everyone her eyes, "See the way her eyes look? That is what happens when shadows take charge of something innocent and weak." "But she's not weak," Jack protested. "No, not physically, but she had to be in a weak state to be controlled like that," North replied, Bunny nodded and said, "We'll save her mate, no worries." The smaller male nodded and that was when the five jumped off and landed in front of the two.

* * *

When the five landed, punches, kicks, and various weapons were used and the fighting ensued. Autumn stepped forward, ready to fight until Pitch grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He smiled as he saw the Guardians fight a countless amount of enemies. "Autumn!" Jack called, freezing all the foes nearby him. He flew towards her, until Pitch got in the way. "Well Jack, what a pleasure to see you again," he smirked, "I'm sure you're here to see Autumn," he stated, gesturing to the creature that was now the brunette.

"What have you done to her?" Jack roared, throwing icicles, ice blades and other creations towards the raven. Shadows stopped the ice before it could hit the villain, and watching where the shadows had come from, Jack saw that it was from his own friend, Autumn. "You cannot hurt him," her watery voice said calmly, the shadows devouring the ice. Pale blue eyes widened, the Jack said, "I don't want to hurt you Autumn…please, fight whatever control Pitch has over you." The girl tilted her head slightly, before smirking and saying, "There is nothing wrong with me…I am simply free." The male sighed and said, "Autumn, you've got to fight Pitch's control! Please," he got closer to her and just before he could reach out to grab her hand, Pitch sent shadows towards the pale man, and said, "Why don't we play a little game instead?" The raven sent more shadows, causing Jack to freeze them all. "Jack!" North shouted, fighting the shadows that the silver haired male was previously fighting, "Go help Autumn," the Yuletide spirit proclaimed. Jack nodded, flying towards the brunette, snatching her and bringing her to his lake.

He placed her down and froze her legs to the lake before she could disappear. She struggled in her bindings and glared at the male. He looked at her, sorrow on his face, and said, "Autumn…" She growled at him and struggled even more. Jack placed his hand on her face, and brought his closer to hers, "I'm sorry Autumn, I should've been there for you." He grabbed her face with both hands and searched in her eyes for the real Autumn. He then slowly brought her closer to him, his lips a breath away from hers. He prayed that this would work and leaned in…

Their lips touched.

Autumn's eyes widened and then slowly fluttered closed, their tongues dancing with each other. When they stopped for breath, Jack watched her and as she opened her eyes once more, they were back to the natural color. She blinked a bit for a moment then realized what had happened and blushed, her eyes widening. "J-Jack?" she stuttered, "What happened? What are we doing here?" He smiled and made the ice disappear, bringing her closer to his embrace. "You're back to normal," he said, holding onto her tightly. She blinked, "Where did I go? I was gone?" Jack laughed and looked at her, his eyes softening, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I have you back," She looked at him with wide eyes, a cute blush dusting her face. She looked away and was about to say something when shadows surrounded them.

Jack took a battle ready stance in front of her and was about to freeze them when she said, "Stop! Don't do anything to them." He looked at her and said, "Why? They're going to attack!" The brunette shook her head and said, "They listen to me, so we don't really have to worry about them." She then stepped in front of the man and made them change from demons and soldiers to angels and fierce animals, like tigers and lions. Jack snickered a little and said, "_The Wizard of Oz_ much? Lions and tigers, you're missing the bears," Autumn smiled back at him and also created bears, then saying, "Better?" He laughed and just as they were going to join the others, Sandy fell from the sky, his body battered and bruised.

"Sandman!" the brunette called, rushing to his side, "Sandy, what happened? Are you alright?" the snow spirit asked, lifting the wounded Guardian with the Wind. Autumn looked at the two and then disappeared, causing Jack to worry more. He looked up at the moon and silently begged, _please…please take care of her…don't let her get hurt…_

* * *

North and company stopped when they saw Autumn charge right into Pitch. The raven fell with a loud thud, and as he sat up, the brunette stood above him, a sword placed at his throat. Her eyes menacing and filled with anger and hatred. "If you want to live to see another day, leave…leave everyone alone…**now**!" she growled, her shadows also growling and pointing spears or swords at him. Pitch looked around for a moment, fear striking him once again. His upper lip curled in anger as he said, "No! I shall not leave! I refuse to be ignored!" Pitch threw her off of him and shot several blades of darkness at her, hitting her several times.

Just as she fell, Bunnymund caught her while North and his Yetis went to take care of Pitch. Jack arrived and saw a badly wounded Autumn, blood leaking from her shoulder, arms and stomach. Sandy looked up at Jack and made a band aid shape with his sand. "You'll take care of her Sandy?" the pale man asked, gaining a nod from the Guardian. With his worry somewhat gone, the winter spirit aided North in the battle against Pitch. Weapons were thrown and soon enough, the team destroyed the shadows and had Pitch cornered. North looked at him with disgust and hatred. He held his blade directly in front of the raven's face and said, "Now Pitch, you leave. And never return!" The Boogeyman scoffed and disappeared in shadows, flying back to his lair, shouting, "Just wait Guardians! Just wait!"

* * *

Up at the North Pole, the five Guardians took turns keeping an eye on Autumn. Well, two of them took most of the time; Sandy and Tooth were busy with their everyday routine, while Bunnymund would watch from afar, painting an egg here and there. Every time Jack came by to keep watch, North and the elves would have to help get the boy to relax and sit down instead of hover over the girl.

"Jack, you must calm down," the elder said, finally getting the boy to sit in a chair for a moment. The smaller male sighed and said, "I can't, knowing I could've been there to help her fight! I should've been the one helping her; I should've been the one making her feel better! Not Pitch and his lies!" he slammed his hands on the arm rests of the chair, causing the whole chair to turn to ice. North's eyes widened slightly, then glittered with humor as he said, "So…you have feelings for her Jack." "What? Well…." the snow spirit stammered, a slight blush dusting his cheeks, "Well of course I do…she's nice and sweet and…I do have feelings for her." North smiled at that and said,

"Do you love her?"

Jack looked up at the man and, with determination in his eyes said, "I do love her."

* * *

**A/N** Yes! A cliffhanger! Surprise! Hahaha, don't hate me! I just thought it'd be neat to surprise you guys in the next chapter :D I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know in a review or PM or whatever! I enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you bunnies loved reading it! See ya in the next one!


End file.
